


Spontaneous Planning

by konnichichi (chiisagi)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiisagi/pseuds/konnichichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year is approaching with what is rumored as a spectacular fireworks show, and Alfred wouldn't miss it for the world. As much as he wants to bring his best friend Sakura, they'll have to plan out how to get themselves there. Of course, he's got his own plans in mind, or so he thinks. [Repost from Tumblr: written 1/7/2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Planning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the formatting might appear a little weird, and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Reposting from tumblr is a bit troublesome since all the HTML is whacked.
> 
> Next, some things to note in the AU before reading are that Kiku is Sakura's older brother who takes care of her (their parents are not spoken of) and Alfred’s dad is one of those strict busybodies (his mom is also not spoken of).
> 
> This was written for the Ameripan Secret Santa 2013 for [sparxpunx](http://sparxpunx.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Questioning eyes scan around the perimeter of the room; Alfred shifted in his seat, growing wary by the second.

"The whiteboard is clean," he began.

"I did not touch it," said the girl adjacent to his desk, her voice prim and proper.

"His desk seems orderly."

"Nor that."

"Nothing missing on the walls."

"It is not that complicated."

"Then what did you do?"

Behind the shadows casted upon his Japanese friend's face, Alfred could have sworn that he saw the most devilish grin.

"Just watch."

As a man enters into the classroom, glasses beaming from the lights on the ceiling, everybody stands and greets, "Good morning, Mr. Kirkland." Each and every one of the students sounded extremely tired and discontented— all but two, whose voices demonstrated a rather optimistic tone, excited even. Said teacher dismissed his students with a wave of his hand and walked towards his desk, causing a small giggle from behind him. Mr. Kirkland arched an eyebrow, not knowing where that came from, but decided to ignore it.

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted them back, a thick and noticeable accent emanating from his words, "I do believe you know what is due today." Groans and complaints arose, resonating around the classroom. A sandy-blonde student shook his head at this, for he wished for them to quiet down so that he could see what he had been waiting for.

"Sakura," he nudged his friend, "I've been waiting. When is it going to happen?"

"You must be patient," Sakura in turn responded, her eyes glued to the front of the classroom where the teacher's desk happened to be. Alfred trailed along; with his gaze landing on the same spot, he grew even more confused.

"But you said that you didn't touch his—"

A surprised gasp, followed by a loud crash, silenced the entire class. If smirks could make noise, they would be making the students' ears bleed. Everything remained silent, save for the endless string of swears coming from under the desk at the front. As the teacher was nowhere in their visible range, Alfred guessed he must have...fallen...

"No way..." The American blinked at the sight. "You didn't..."

"I did." Sakura's voice came out sweet, and sickeningly satisfied.

No moment was wasted before Alfred burst into a fit of laughter. The brown-eyed girl merely chuckled to herself, a hand upon her lips. Everybody else would be laughing, if not for the deathly vibes that were leaking from the front of the room.

"Who...who did this..." The anger boiling in the voice from under the desk almost seemed tangible. A messy array of blonde hair, followed by fiery emerald eyes and the rest of his shaking body, appeared from below. Mr. Kirkland was at his wits end.

"WHO LOOSENED THE BLOODY BOLTS ON MY CHAIR??"

All eyes landed on Alfred, as he is the one who usually pulls the pranks. Of course, he was still shaking from how much he had been laughing. Wiping some tears from his eyes, he eventually looked up, only to be met by a rather enraged teacher before him.

"Oh...so it's you again, _Mister Jones_." Mr. Kirkland narrowed his eyes at him. The sound of his voice came out so surprisingly calm, and yet one could be even more fearful at this point. "Of course. Very hilarious."

“Much funny.”

“So prank.”

“Wow.”

He shifted his glare at the snickering students down a couple rows in the back and gave them the look that this is not the time to spew out ridiculous memes.

Laughter dying down immediately, Alfred stood up to protest when another voice spoke in his place.

"It was me, Mr. Kirkland," Sakura piped up, causing the Brit to turn to her. The perpetrator was not what he had expected, and in his face presented a look of astonishment.There was never a moment when this famed hotheaded teacher would run out of words. He really was quite the expressive man, though it seems that at this point in time, the record has been finally broken. As Sakura was about to speak again, Alfred practically threw himself in front of her to intervene.

"No no, it was actually me!" Alfred exclaimed, waving his arms frantically to catch the British man's attention.

"Alfred-kun, what are you doing?!" the girl whispered behind him harshly. "Please stick with the plan!"

"Trust me," was the only thing he said back, now turning around his center of attention on his now thoroughly confused teacher. "Sorry." Alfred coolly returned to his seat, putting on his apologetic face along the way. "I was just kidding. It really was her."

"E-eh?!" Sakura squeaked. There came again a moment where they shared the same silence and utter bewilderment.

"Please speak with me later, Mister Jones...and Miss Honda," Mr. Kirkland said with a sigh as he hurried to resume his teaching duties.

Alfred and Sakura watched him head back to his desk, and as soon as he was out of range, they dropped their masks and gave each other a quiet high five.

—

Mr. Kirkland glared down the two lone students that each sat at opposite sides of the classroom.

"I expect you both to still be here by the time I return, do you understand?" Both nodded in agreement, satisfying him. "Alright, thank you," he says as he turns to leave, "Please stay quiet and refrain from speaking with each other." The moment the door met with the frame, Alfred leapt up and allowed himself to plop on a seat right next to Sakura sitting by the window.

"Dude, could you believe this school? I mean, detention is supposed to last like an hour or so, not something four times that!!" he complained, placing his arms behind his head as he leaned back. _‘I guess it’s okay...it buys us time.’_

"Is that so? I've never been in detention before." Alfred could only see the back of her head.

"Look...you know, you didn't have to," he tried to ease in, "I could have pranked him for you." He was a bit afraid that he may have put his friend down, however she turned to him with a grin.

"Oh shush, it felt great to finally do something like that. Besides, I don't think Oniisan would mind."

"You mean Kiku? I'd expect him to be really strict, but I guess you're his little sister, so he might be a little more lenient."

"True." Resting her chin on her hand, Sakura gazed out the window. "He understands the situation. Besides, I told him you'd keep me safe." Unexpectedly, Alfred grew a slight shade of red. He, all of a sudden, found interest in a motivational poster on the other side of the room.

"Well, obviously! Haha!" His laugh wavered a little towards the end, but upon receiving no response, he guessed she didn't hear and breathed a sigh of relief. He could already envision facing Kiku's wrath should Sakura get a single scratch on her.

"So, how much longer do we have to wait?" she asked.

"No more than half an hour."

"Alright."

Alfred actually pondered about this, since they could just jump out the window now and be on their way. He could have just said _'Let's go now!'_. Still, he needed to wait. Because he did not plan ahead, he will have to make time so that he knows what to do. Gazing at the peaceful expression Sakura held, the American ran through the ideas in his mind.

— Last night —

Hearing a vibration from her desk, Sakura reached over and opened it, discovering a message from her friend.

`[Alfred] Yo Sakura, I gotta tell you something. There's going to be a fireworks show for New Year really close to school, and I was wondering if you wanna come with me. Dad's going to be working, but I do have a plan. Are ya in?`

`[Sakura] Wow, that sounds really nice! But...what's your plan? I already have a bad feeling about this.`

`[Alfred] It's not that bad. All we have to do is get ourselves into detention, and since our school holds students longer than others, then I think we can go and watch the show and make it back in time without any trouble.`

`[Sakura] Detention??`

`[Alfred] Er...well, I guess we can stay after school, but...`

`[Sakura] I'm in.`

`[Alfred] Really?!`

`[Sakura] I'll handle the detention part.`

`[Alfred] ...really?!?! We really don't have to...`

`[Sakura] Is there a problem?`

`[Alfred] Nooooo no nothing at all!!`

`[Sakura] Great! I will let Oniisan know.`

`[Alfred] Sure— wait, what?`

`[Sakura] It'll be fine. See you in the morning!`

`[Alfred] Haha yeah. G'night, Saku! Thanks a lot!`

`[Sakura] No problem! I'll bring Oniisan's drill.`

Closing his phone, Alfred situated himself in bed to get some sleep.

He could not.

"Holy _shit_."

— Present —

Sakura had never been so unamused.

"Alfred-kun! Wake up!"

Hunched over his desk with his head in his arms, Alfred snored the night away. Apparently, the thought of even trying to think what move he should make scared him to the point where he would rather pass out on the spot. "Alfred-kuun..." Sakura pouted as her efforts proved fruitless. She poked, nudged, and even shoved him. Had he not woken up of shock, Alfred would be spending the remainder of the night with a large bruise tattooed on his face.

"H-hey, no need to do that!!" he screeched in alarm. The response he only got was a small giggle from the criminal of the deed. This time, his eyes glued to the ceiling as the warmth returned to his face. "Anyway...how long was I out?" Sakura calculated the numbers.

"Two hours, I think."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" He then saw the smile that his friend was trying to suppress, and failing at. "...alright alright, how long was I _really_ out?" Grinning widely, he tousled Sakura's hair a little, earning him small laughter.

"Twenty-five minutes," she replied in the end.

"Oh! That's great!" Alfred was glad it was not so long. "Should we go now, then? We got some extra time to kill."

"Of course!" Sakura said with much excitement. Her eyes shone bright, and she had the most determined smile. Alfred's torture never ended.

"Right." Trying to cough away his frustration, he went to go open the window so they could proceed with their escapade. "Let's go then, Princess," Alfred teased, holding out his arm for Sakura to take. Rolling her eyes, she took his arm, chuckling some as she did.

"Whisp me away, Prince Sappy."

  


The darkness didn't stop the duo as they searched for a spot in the open grass. By this time, they separated from each other, though they just need to give a shout should they need the other.

"Oh! Alfred-kun, come see!" Sakura called from somewhere behind Alfred. He turned around and squinted, walking in the direction of her voice until he could see a faint glow. Arriving to where she was, Alfred stopped, stunned. "How's the spot?" she asked.

Unbeknownst to him, the school was elevated on a high hill, so now he stared before him a scene of city lights under the blanket of stars above. Tall buildings and the ever-moving train of cars twinkled numerous colors to complement their counterpart in the sky. Just by the horizon, one could see the ridges of the mountains that bordered the vast town.

In short, the view was absolutely breathtaking.

"...wow...this is perfect, Saku." Sakura grinned, pleased that he liked her choice. Her eyes fell on Alfred, and an idea sprung in her head afterwards. The same glint in her eye returned as it did when she loosened the bolts on Mr. Kirkland's swivel chair.

"Trust fall!" she called, and as expected, Alfred ran behind her and instinctively held out his arms, as they had done this multiple times. The only difference is that Sakura caught herself and abruptly turned, tackling Alfred to the ground with a mischievous grin. If someone were to see two students with dirtied uniforms on the ground at this hour, with one on top of the other, who knows what would go through their mind?

"Geez! You're getting awfully rambunctious today!" Alfred fought to control his laughter and get some oxygen in his lungs.

"When am I never?" Sakura giggled in turn; she too tried to calm herself from the stunt she just pulled.

Both lay there for what seemed like forever, laughing their night away and basically having a good time. It actually took the girl no less than a minute to notice in what position they were currently in, but she was not unintelligent— almost so much that she seemed the other way around to not get off her fellow friend.

And Alfred understood.

Ever since the day Alfred shared his superhero cape with the timid Sakura in kindergarten, the two bonded together instantaneously. Anything they did, they did together. They were greatly comfortable with each other. One could even consider them a couple, almost. In spite of their clashing personalities, the duo were similar in countless ways. One is that they both crave for solid independence, with Alfred from his strict father, and Sakura from her babying older brother.

_'I should have listened to Dad and not gone.'_

_'I should have stayed home so Oniisan wouldn't worry.'_

Their laughter may have faded, but they were still grinning at each other.

_'I'll confront him later.'_

_'I will apologize to Oniisan for the trouble.'_

The partners in crime would not even dream of forgetting something like this.

**_'But right now...this is a moment that I can't miss.'_ **

  


"Hey...Sakura...?" One spoke up.

"Hai?" The other replied.

"What's your New Year's resolution gonna be?"

"Well...I actually haven't thought about it yet."

"I'm going to try and work out more!"

"Wasn't that last year's?"

"No, that was the one where I said I'd lose weight." A poke to the stomach, followed by a laugh, ensued.

"I wondered why you even bothered; I thought you looked fine!"

" _Real_ fine?"

"Scorching hot." Sakura was infinitely grateful that the dimness of the night covered up the radiating blush that she thought would be evident.

"So," Alfred continued the conversation, "You really don't have one, huh?"

"Well...I guess I do." Alfred stared into the dark, which what he believed was his Japanese friend's face.

"Tell me! I wanna know!"

"Er..." She became hesitant. "I wanted to open up a little more. I feel as if I've been closing off from everybody, including you." Eyebrows furrowed, and Alfred reflected... If it were possible, a ding would have been heard from his head.

"I think I can help you with that," he said calmly, "to at least start the year." Before she could speak, a sudden burst of flashing colors lit up the sky, finally illuminating the face of the person she had been conversing with. Sakura caught a genuine, warm smile that graced on his features— a side that she never saw nor expected.

"Happy New Year, Saku."

Much less than a gasp escaped before a pair of lips met hers. The girl was in ultimate shock. Something such as this came totally unforeseen to her. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and displeasingly short. Alfred parted, his cheeks dusted a mighty color.

"...did you forget?"

And, as soon as he did so, two hands grabbed up and pulled his tie, bringing him back.

"You have to _‘go big or go home’_ , Alfred." The mention of his suffixless name was not the only thing that surprised him, for he again met Sakura’s lips, though now she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him back down on the grass.

"Happy New Year to you too."

—

A creak echoed in the empty classroom, with the sound of footsteps shortly after. Mr. Kirkland shivered for a reason unknown to him— at least, until he spotted the window open. In alarm, he whipped his head to the seats that are, and now were, occupied by his two students.

“BOLLOCKS!!”


End file.
